Old Money and Young Love
by HP2016
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black are young, social elites in love. On a hot summer night, they decide to spice things up at one of Malfoy Manor's gatherings of the Wizarding World's wealthiest pureblood families. One Shot.


Beautiful white peacocks strutted across the neatly kept lawn. It was a hot summer night and Narcissa Black was sitting on a marble bench in the courtyard of Malfoy Manor with her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy. Both were enjoying the stars that lit up the garden and sipping on fine wine, taking a break from the posh party happening inside the mansion. Although still in school, the two were now allowed to socialize with the adults of their elite families' social circles.

"I know I've said it already, but you look beautiful tonight, Narcissa", Lucius could not take his eyes off her. She was wearing a sleek, open back, gold ball gown that made her long, blonde hair shine even more than usual. She was adorned with priceless pieces of Black-family heirloom jewelry.

"Well thank you. A compliment even more special coming from such a handsome man," Narcissa smirked at her boyfriend. Narcissa was beautiful and was fully aware of this fact. Lucius grinned and kissed Narcissa softly.

"We should go back inside. I need another drink, anyway," Lucius suggested, examining his empty wine glass. He took Narcissa by the hand and the two walked back into the ornate ballroom.

It was late and the party had been going on for quite some time. Everyone had begun to loosen up, feeling the effects of the expensive wines and liquors that teams of house elves were serving on silver trays. The young couple replenished their drinks and joined a crowd including their parents and Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Ah, Lucius. I was just telling the Lestranges here about your newly appointed Head Boyship. I think everyone agrees you'll represent Slytherin house very well." Abraxas Malfoy bragged once he noticed his son had joined the crowd.

"Thank you, Father," Lucius replied, "Mister and Madame Black". He greeted his girlfriend's parents.

"And Narcissa, you look dashing tonight darling," Abraxas kissed the girl's hand.

"Ah, Narcissa. Yes, we heard about you and Lucius' courtship. I'm sure your parents are proud," the older Lestrange acknowledged his daughter-in-law's younger sister.

"Yes, I'm sure," Narcissa smiled. She couldn't tell if he was just drunk and paying the Blacks a compliment, or if it was an under the table insult referencing the recent disowning of Andromeda Black.

"Get out your wallet, Abraxas. The dowry for those Black women does not come cheap," Lestrange joked, referring to his son's marriage to Bellatrix. The men all laughed. Lucius looked at Narcissa and smirked. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Bellatrix said to Narcissa, Lucius, and Rodolphus, pulling them all aside to start their own conversation about some more modern topics.

"Sorry 'bout that. Dad's pretty drunk," Rodolphus apologized to Narcissa as he downed the end of his drink in a gulp. He belched, unintentionally but didn't seem too concerned about it.

"Yep, so are you." Bellatrix shot her husband a look of disgust.

"Right," he laughed, "you know what's fun?"

"What?" Bellatrix replied without masking the annoyance in her voice.

"Drunk sex," Rodolphus laughed as and grabbed Bellatrix, trying to give her a slobbery kiss.

"Yeah, you wish," she pushed him away and drug him off, away from Lucius and Narcissa.

"Do they even like each other?" Lucius laughed, asking Narcissa about Bellatrix and Rodolphus once they were out of earshot.

"Eh, I guess in their own, messed up way." Narcissa replied. It wasn't necessarily a well-kept secret that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were married mostly due to social expectations.

"Well I don't like you either," Lucius smirked at Narcissa, who raised her brow, "I love you!"

"You're so cheesy," Narcissa laughed, pushing Lucius away as he tried to kiss her. He dodged her, and planted a kiss on her forehead. With a chuckled, she gave up and allowed him to properly kiss her on her lips. Instead, of pulling away after short, acceptable for public peck, Lucius then kissed her harder, trying to part her lips with his tongue.

"Lucius, you can't do this here in front of all these people!" she hissed, pushing him away. She loved making out with him, but not in front of the Wizarding World's social elite.

"So, how about we go up to my room and do it there?" he suggested with a leer.

"We can't, people will notice we're missing," she replied.

"Oh, come on. No they won't. They're all drunk" his argument was pretty valid.

"Well what if they do notice?" she wanted to go upstairs to his room, but the thought of being caught in his bedroom at this type of gathering absolutely terrified her. While the younger generation was more with the times when it came to relationships, their parents' generation of Pure Bloods most certainly was not.

"We'll just say we left with Bella and Rodolphus. No one's paying attention," Lucius shrugged.

"Ugh…alright, you've convinced me," Narcissa grabbed his hand and started towards the grand staircase that led to the upper levels of Malfoy Manor.

"Almost too easy," Lucius smirked at her. She again gave him one of her famous eye-rolls.

The couple quietly made their way to the third floor of the mansion where Lucius' room was at the end of the long hall lined with portraits of Malfoy family members.

"And where do you two think you're going?" questioned a portrait of Lucius' great-great-great uncle.

"Oh, mind your own business, git" Lucius shot back in the portrait's direction who gave a _humpf!_ in return.

The reached the door to Lucius' room and pushed it open to reveal a spacious chamber decorated with a mix-mash of family heirlooms and more personal decorations such as Quidditch posters and photos of Lucius and his friends laughing on Hogwarts' grounds. Narcissa had snuck into his room several times late at night, although they were thought to be remaining celibate until marriage. As far as Narcissa was concerned, what her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Lucius flopped down on the king-sized four-post bed and motioned for Narcissa to join him. She kicked off her heels and cuddled up next to him. He smiled at her and kissed her on neck.

"Have fun tonight?" he asked her.

"Of course, did you?"

"Of course I did. How couldn't I have fun spending the night with a beautiful girl like you," he was smitten by her. Narcissa grinned and kissed him. This time, when he parted her lips with his tongue, she gladly let him.

Wrapped in each other's arms, they made out hungrily. Before long, Lucius' hands began to wander from Narcissa's hips to her backside. He grabbed a hand full of her firm ass cheeks. He loved her body.

Narcissa responded to Lucius' advances by letting her own hands begin to wander. She moved them smoothly up his chest, feeling the grooves of his toned muscles through his dress robes. He shrugged off his jacket and she began unbuttoning his shirt. Once she had undone the last button, he slipped off the shirt and tossed it aside. The pale skin of his muscular torso was flushed red with arousal.

Lucius ran his hands up Narcissa's body, feeling her curves. He rolled her onto her back and got on top of her, never breaking his kiss. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach as his kisses moved away from her lips and onto her neck. She gently ran her perfectly manicured nails over his toned chest. He kissed her cleavage.

As much as she loved the ball gown she picked out to wear tonight, Narcissa was ready for both of them to be in much less clothing. She unbuttoned and unzipped Lucius' pants. He got up and pulled them down and kicked them off in the general direction of his discarded shirt. Narcissa sat up and unzipped her gown part way. Lucius finished with the zipper kissing her bare back. He gently pulled her gown off of her perfect figure and draped it over his desk chair. She was impeccable and he couldn't wait to get her matching pale pink lingerie set off of her body.

Narcissa noticed the tent that Lucius' erection had formed in his gray boxer briefs and the small wet, sticky spot his pre cum left. She pulled the boxer briefs down, figuring she'd made him suffer long enough. His rock hard, thick boner sprung out as it was freed from his underwear.

Lucius pushed Narcissa back onto the bed and once again got on top of her, kissing the exposed skin of her breasts. She wrapped her hand around his hard cock and began stroking it slowly. It twitched at her touch.

Getting impatient, Lucius reached behind Narcissa and unhooked her bra. He pulled it off and threw it aside, taking in the sight of her perky, round boobs. He flicked her nipples with his tongue, feeling them harden at his touch. Narcissa moaned softly and stroked his erection faster. Lucius kissed his way down her stomach, her back arching. He pushed her silky underwear to the side and rolled his thumb over her swollen clit. She moaned and arched her back in pleasure.

Feeling that he'd teased her enough, Lucius pulled off Narcissa's underwear and continued rubbing her clit. She was wet and ready for his thick cock. He slid one finger into her. She moaned as he exhaled heavily at the thought of her tight walls.

He got up from on top of her, his erection throbbing, and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Kneeling down in front of her, he draped her legs over his shoulders and kissed her inner thighs, moving his way up slightly with each kiss.

"God, Lucius," she moaned heavily. He knew everything she loved.

He smiled ruefully at her and gently teased her clit with his tongue. She moaned out his name and arched her back off the bed. That was all the invitation her needed to continue to eat her out. He licked her clit and kissed her wet pussy, teasing her opening with his tongue.

"Lucius, fuck me. Please" she moaned.

"Mmm, that's not very nice language for a young lady to use," he teased her, voice muffled as his face was buried between her legs.

"Fuck me so hard," she begged. He gave her clit one last kiss and stood back up. Flipping her over to prepare her for what he knew was her favorite position. She didn't need any other hints and got on all fours, arching her back, ready to take every inch of his hard cock.

He got behind her, and ran his hand over one of her round ass cheeks, pulling his hand back and spanking her. She moaned and arched her back harder. He knew exactly how to turn her on. Slowly, he slid his thick erection into her wet, warm pussy, both of them moaning at the initial thrust.

Starting slowly to open up her tight walls, he glided in and out. She moaned his name. When he decided she was opened up enough, he began thrusting harder, slapping his skin against hers while she buried her face into the bed spread and moaned loudly.

He loved watching her round, tight ass cheeks bounce against him as he thrust harder in and out of her tight, wet pussy. She threw her head back in pleasure and he grabbed her long blonde hair, tugging on it firmly but gently. She loved it when he took control.

He could feel himself getting close as he buried his cock inside of her. Wanting to make her cum before he finished, he pulled out of her wet walls and climbed onto the bed with her.

"Ride me?" he breathed heavily, slightly winded from thrusting in and out of her. She pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him, sitting on his boner and taking every inch of it into her. He moaned her name heavily.

Starting slowly, Narcissa eventually began riding faster, bouncing up and down on his throbbing erection. Her perky boobs bounded along to the rhythm of her thrusts. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as she rode, causing her to moan and throw back her head in pleasure. He could tell her was getting close.

"Lucius, I'm almost there," she breathed, never slowing down.

"Cum for me, Cissa" he moaned. He needed to feel her tight walls close in around his cock. That would make him explode for sure. At the sound of his invitation, her breaths got shorter and faster and her legs began to shake. Moments later, she was moaning his name uncontrollably, her pussy contracting hard around him.

Feeling her orgasm was all he needed. He quickly pulled his cock, about to burst, out from her wet slit and let out his own orgasm, cumming all over her chest, covering her beautiful breasts with his hot, sticky ejaculate. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in post-orgasmic euphoria as he covered her in every last drop of his cum. When he was done, they both collapsed backwards on the bed, catching their breath.

"Oh, oh my God," Narcissa breathed, still feeling the after shocks of her orgasm. Lucius grabbed his wand from the bedside table and with a flick, whisked away the sticky cum that covered his girlfriend's chest.

Narcissa rolled over and looked and Lucius smiling.

"I love you," she cooed. He gently cupped her faced and kissed her.

"I love you too, Narcissa".


End file.
